


Rich Boi'z

by DarkenedInnocence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Changes, Bullying, Cum Inflation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavily Influenced By Teen Wolf, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Martial Arts, Mpreg, Nightmares, No Teen Wolf Characters, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, Werewolves, human omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedInnocence/pseuds/DarkenedInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's just trying to just survive College and his abusive aunt. He doesn't expect to become the focal point for the local Werewolf Pack. He already has trust issues, and it's getting harder and harder not to trust them as they invade his life.</p><p>Jason is just trying to keep his Pack afloat from the Hell that they've been put though, when he meets the ONE. His mate. But his mate doesn't trust them. Except Danny, who he knew previously. Jase is fighting his insticts from over taking him and just claiming his mate, or putting him in a padded room to keep the trouble magnet safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm hoping to maybe publish. If I can get my shit together and finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxjAGfMxruioE6z2rwWfoo9KbGduJclM0
> 
> If any one knows how to get pictures to show up, please tell me. I have tried next to everything and they refuse to work.

  
  
[Rich Boi'z](http://darkened-innocence.deviantart.com/art/Rich-Boi-z-567453868) by [Darkened-Innocence](http://darkened-innocence.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[Rich Boi'z2](http://darkened-innocence.deviantart.com/art/Rich-Boi-z2-567454210) by [Darkened-Innocence](http://darkened-innocence.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	2. Ch.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry No More by Arcade: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXNhX6G3irc&index=1&list=PLxjAGfMxruioE6z2rwWfoo9KbGduJclM0
> 
> I'm Not Alright by Shinedown: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mvm7B2zTPgw
> 
> Bully by Shinedown: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtdCeT4ERl0

     College. They say it’s your first step into the real world. What total bullshit. I was introduced to the real world 15 years ago, when my parents were ripped from life in a car wreck. Now I live with my alcoholic aunt, who somehow manages to keep a job. I go to the best college in the state, but also one of the most expensive too. Getting in was easy. Staying there however, not so much.

     I have two jobs, and am riding a scholarship I earned in high school. Taking two years off of school I earned enough money to buy my own food, clunker, and all the necessary items for college. Anniem, my aunt, really doesn’t realize if I’m home or not. So, spending my night’s working at the bar, or cleaning some rich Bitch’s house, is really no problem for me.

     Standing from my yoga and martial arts stretches, I look in my mirror. Messy, reddish brown, hair covers some of my muddy brown eyes. My skin was pale, but still tan from this summer I spent mowing lawns. My cargo shorts showed off my toned calves, which were covered in fine to invisible hair. I wasn’t muscular, more like I was toned more than anything else. My shirt is a blueish-green color that people would describe as a surfer shirt. My white sock clad feet were fitted with slightly ragged, black, ankle cut converse, with neon green shoelaces, faded, of course.

     Grabbing my back pack and a cherry pop-tart; I rush out the door. Taking a look back at the house that has been my sanctuary and living hell, I open the door to my ’76 Ford F-150. The mustard yellow color had faded to almost a tan, and was covered with rust spots. The radio was replaced with a better digital one. The broken antenna was replaced too. The vinyl covered bench seat was whole, except for the small hole on the driver’s side. The temperature gauge didn’t work, and the truck used to guzzle gas. Tinkering around with the engine I managed to stop a gas leak, and improve the mileage. Sliding the key into the ignition I start up the powerful engine. The hum of it rattles through the frame and vibrates the hard rubber of the brand new tires that I just got for the old boy.

     As my mind was wrapped up in the various math problems and stories we’ll work on in college. The drive was short but pleasant. Parking I look up at the college building. The whole place looked like a damn castle. Old brick crumbling, ivy covered walls, and tall towers. The towers were topped with sharp spires. On the walls with the ivy is moss filling the spaces between the bricks. The bricks weren’t red bricks, but yellowish-grey stone in large blocks. The entire place was several acres of land. The castle itself was large enough to house the college and still had plenty of space and unused rooms.I sighed as I reached across the seat for my plain, black backpack. Throwing it over my left shoulder, I lock and slam the door. I didn’t want to be here, yet here I am.

     Glancing at my watch, I sigh again. It’s only eight ‘o clock and class starts at ten thirty. Might as well do something productive. Once I entered the court yard, it was like stepping into a fairytale. Flowers bloomed, the trees were green, and the grass looked soft and fresh. Walking up a slight hill, I place my stuff under as large Oak tree. Then I take out my phone, and my ‘Pill’ by Beats. Setting it up, I smile. I had saved up for seven months for the both of them. Afterward when I set up to sing to myself, I found that others would leave me money in the hat left upended on the ground. Which was by total accident, but still kind of cool, if I think about it. Now it sort of became habit. I don’t ask for anything and I just enjoy the attention. People leave money because they wanted to, not because I asked them to.

     The first song I play is ‘Cry No More’ by Arcade. It reminded me of when I was younger. Sometimes it still applies. I sway back and forth as a crowd begins to form. Taking a deep breath, I begin.

‘’I heard the news, they told me on a Sunday,

Open my eyes, the skies they turned to grey,

I count the years as they slowly pass by me,

Will I ever see you again?

Oooh, so lonely...’’

     I was lost to my own world as I sang. Memories of old resurface and a tear slips down my cheek. As the song ends I get this feeling that sits in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen. Good or bad, I’m not sure. The next song to come on is ‘I’m Not Alright’ by Shinedown. It made me smile. Sometimes the insane are more sane than the sane. A little insanity helps you keep your sanity as strange as that may seem.

‘’All dressed up in a white straight jacket,

Shut your mouth, no you can’t have it...‘’

 

**~~~**

 

“Paper airplanes, open window!

Here today, and gone tomorrow!

I like to stare at the sun,

And think about what I’ve done,

As I lie awake here in my great escape,

I like crossing the line and slowly losing my mind,

Are you okay? ‘Cause I feel fine!

Maybe it’s me? I’m just crazy!

Maybe I like that I’m not alright.”

          The voice that sang those words was beautiful. My posse and I move through the crowd that gathered around the great Oak. By the time we get to the front, three boys stood on the hillside with the singer. Two of the boys stayed back as their leader attempts to kick the singer in the ass. Just as a new song—‘Bully’ by Shinedown—comes on, the singer spins on his heels and catches the bully’s foot. Then he twists the leg and pushes it away from his chest. The bully stumbles away and collapses to the ground, unable to keep his balance. Returning to a relaxed, but ready pose, the singer waits for the next move.

          Something sparks in those amber brown eyes. They darken with anger as he scowls. The boy on the ground groans as the singer motions the boy come and attack again. The bully springs to his feet and growls in anger at the suggestion that he’s down for the count. Murder stretches across his face as he screams. Charging the brown eyed beauty, he brings a fist back to punch the lithe boy in front of him in the face. The singer places his feet close to his opponent’s and with a skillful move that turns him into a blur, the singer is suddenly behind the enraged bully.  The opponent’s inertia slams him into the great Oak. He stays down, nose gushing blood, probably broken.

          His two followers glance at each other before charging the singer. A slight smirk alights his face as he skillfully dodges both blows. Making the two punch each other instead. When they recover, they try to attack again. Meanwhile, I decide to call the singer Tiger Eyes. Tiger Eyes flips over the two using their shoulders. He lands in a crouching position with one leg out. His hands press into the trampled grass as the two charge him again. Tiger Eyes lifts himself up on his hands, legs split in the air as he twists and catches the arms of both boys. Then he flips upright, sending the two crashing down.

          The entire time Tiger Eyes flips, somersaults, and practically dances around the two bullies as they try to take him down. In the end, they both end up on the ground by their leader, beaten to a bloody pulp by each other. Tiger Eyes kept his hands behind his back almost the entire time. The fight itself only lasted for the duration of the song.

          Tiger Eyes bows to the heap of bodies on the ground as the crowd explodes in applause. Even my hands were clapping. I turn to my best friend and his boyfriend. “I want him.” They both look at me sympathetically before my friend pats my shoulder.

          “Good luck.” I raise my eyebrow at them. They just chuckle before walking away while holding hands. Smiling at their backs I shake my head. Tiger Eyes collects his stuff and packs it in his backpack before heading inside. His canvas clad ass sways back and forth seductively. Damn. He’s not even trying to be sexy and he is. Following him, I discover that he’s heading into one of the vacant art rooms.

          He sits himself back to the window and facing the door. He never looks up. I examine his clothing. Loose camo cargo shorts, an olive green weaved belt held them up. He wore a greenish-blue tee, which looked like a surfer shirt. He had a dog tag around his neck, and a studded black leather watch on his right wrist. His shoes are worn, faded, black converse, ankle cut, with equally faded neon green shoelaces. His hair was short in the back, longer in the front, and oh so messy. It looked like the perfect sex hair. It also matched his amber brown eyes with tints and highlights of red. God, he is gorgeous. His skin is sun-kissed and looks so soft.

          Tiger Eyes had taken out a sketch book and put in his headphones. I clear my throat and smile charmingly. “That was quite impressive, what you did out there.”

          He looks up at me, expression blank. Well then…


	3. Ch.2

       The Man in the room with me was handsome. His hair was longer than mine in the back, but the same in the front. It was stylized with gel. The color is as black as midnight on a starless, moonless night. His eyes, oh God! And his eyes! It was like someone had replaced them with the highest quality emeralds they had. That’s how green they were. His skin was pale, yet it still glowed with the tan of summer.

     His clothes were obviously designer. Black ripped up skinny jeans, tight leather tank, and leather combat boots. All of it black. A spiked black leather bracelet graced his right wrist while a few plain black leather bands encircled his left. On his upper left arm sat a black leather arm cuff with a silver buckle. His pant were decorated two black leather belts. One had silver spikes, while the other had silver ringlets. They crossed over each other to form an ‘X’ pattern.

     Just another rich bitch. I ignore him and just continue on my sketch, hoping, praying, he’ll get the hint. He just moves closer. Damn. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. All the little hairs there stand on end as goosebumps work their way down my back. He scoots up close to me, our legs touching, and wraps a warm arm around my shoulders. Which relax without my permission.

     ‘’You look cold. Don’t you have a jacket?’’ Scowling, I shrug off his arm, which I immediately regret as my back grows cold again. Why’d he have to be so warm? Now I crave his touch.

     ‘’I’m fine. I need to go. Goodbye.’’ I curtly leave the room, leaving him staring at my retreating back. Although I have the feeling that his gaze is lower than that. I also get the distinct feeling I don’t want to be left alone in the same room with him. Glancing at my watch I throw my head back. Still have about an hour till class starts. The library it is then. My second sanctuary.

     When I arrive, the smell of old books calms my nerves. It’s so peaceful here. There’s a comfortingly homey feeling to the place. Walking down one of the aisles, I run my fingers over the new, old, and worn bound spines. I stop as my fingers reach my favorite book. It’s called ‘Sometimes to Love is to Fail’. No one knows who wrote it, but it’s a newer book bound with string and uneven pages inside a smooth, fresh leather cover. If it weren’t for the cover it might have been able to pass as antique.

     It’s about a prince, whose life smoothers him to the point of running. He finally finds the love of a gorgeous foreign man. However to win his love he must prove that he’s not perfect. The exact opposite of how he’s been taught to act his entire life. He succeeds, of course, being the ironically perfect man he is. God, to find someone like that.

     Snuggling back into my favorite green bean bag in the corner, I begin to read. Page after worn page gets turned, caressed by my fingers. I’m no longer in the library. I’m in a faraway land filled with magic and new beginnings. Not here in this castle of a school, I’m home. Finally away from my personal hell called life. I’m finally home.

 

**~~~**

 

I watch his ass as he left. Damn. He should be illegal. Wandering out of the art room I make my way to the cafeteria to find my friends. Maybe I’ll find out Tiger Eyes’ name too. As I enter the cafeteria I spot my posse. Walking over I sit next to Danny, Al’s boyfriend. They’re so cute together, I swear. I feel like pouting. I want someone too… Like Tiger Eyes. Al clears his throat and I snap out of la-la land. He raises an eyebrow at me while Danny giggles behind his hand.

My cheeks tinge pink as I scratch the back of my head. They both shake their heads at me. “Huh?”

“Seriously, Jase, what’s on your mind? You’ve been in la-la land since you arrived.” Al smirked at me, already knowing why I’ve been like that. I shoot him a glare and he raises his hands. Danny sighs and rolls his eyes.

“So, what’s his name?” I don’t know. I blink at them. Curses! I was on cloud nine before they mentioned that I didn’t know. I wanted to though. Know his name I mean.

“Well, I don’t know his name per se, but I gave him the nick name Tiger Eyes. He’s the singer we saw. Actually, I was hoping you’d know his name.” Danny blinks at me. He’s so innocently cute sometimes.

“You mean Jackie? Good luck, you’re going need it if you want to win his heart.” Danny suddenly glares at me. I shiver as I lean away. Danny is a very happy-go-lucky person. To see him angry is rare, and very bad for your health. “If you’re just going to play with his heart and hurt him, I will hunt you down and cause you incredible pain. I might just beat you to a pulp and leave you to my various connections.”

I gulp and nod. Al grins at his boyfriend and throws an arm around his shoulders. Danny’s cute, but damn can he be scary. “God, I’d never hurt him. He’s beautiful, his eyes are an amber brown, and they practically glow. His hair looks soft and matches his eyes, only with tints and highlights of red. Which makes a halo around his head in the light. And don’t get me started on the rest of him!”

Al stares as though I’ve grown two heads. “Damn you’ve got it bad. I’ve never heard you talk about anyone that way.”

“You’re almost as bad as Al when he was chasing me.” Danny laughs while Al blushes and looks alarmed.

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad!” A look of horror crosses his face. “Was I?” Danny and I just laugh as he goes off on us.

Before class starts, I hurried to the office. I need to be in the same classes as Jackie. I like his name. As cute as he is. Upon arrival, I give the receptionist my most charming smile. Her cheeks flamed red. She returned my smile with a flirty one. Fucking gold digger, and eww. She’s old enough to be my grandmother. I try to keep my composure and not look ill.

“Good morning Mrs. Angie. I’d like to see if I change my schedule to match my friend’s, Jack.” Mrs. Angie typed away at her computer before looking up at me.

“You realize you’ll have to drop a few of your original classes. Daniels, right?” I don’t know his last name.

“Brown hair and eyes?”

“Yeah, kind of muddy, and dirty looking.” Anger swelled in me. How dare she call such a beautiful creature dirty! Calming myself, I nod.

“Yeah, that’s him.” She stares at me before printing out the new schedule and handing it to me. “Thank you. Good day.”

Exiting the office, I make my way to the first class room, in which sat my obsession. Upon arriving I show the professor my transcript, and he nods to me. I scan the seats before my eyes land on my beautiful angel. He was off in the back, away from people. With a smile on my face, I make my way down the aisle to my temptation, my Tiger Eyes. Plopping down in the seat next to Jack, I grin at him. He glances up from his notes to me. Irritation flashes across his face before focusing on his notes once more.

“What’s up, Tiger Eyes?” I love my nick name for him. It’s so cute! Yup. My weakness for cute things, animals, and people, shall continue to be my down fall. Hey, as long as it’s a down fall into love, I’m okay with that. Jack blinks up at me. Those large amber eyes go on forever. I could get lost looking in them.

“Tiger Eyes?” He questions. His eyebrow twitches. “I have a name you know.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know it.” I lied to him. That’s okay. Otherwise he might think I’m a stalker… Which actually might not be so far off with how I’m acting… I walk a thin line between over protective and stalker-ish. But I walk it nonetheless. He sighs and runs those thin, talented-looking fingers through his hair.

“Daniels, Jack Daniels.” The way he says it is accented, but it’s hard to tell what it is. British? Southern? Or Scottish? Or maybe even Irish… He’s just one big question mark. “And who are you?”

“Jason Tailer. I just recently got my classes changed. What classes are you taking?” Jackie stares at me oddly, then returns to his notes. So I begin to list off my classes. There was a question I wanted to ask him though. “Why are you named after whiskey? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“My aunt named me after her favorite beverage.” He said after a moment’s silence. I wanted to ask why his parents let her, but his face had taken on a deep sadness.


	4. Ch.3

          Jason had asked me about my name. A name given to me by that Bitch. I know he wanted to ask why, but was holding back. Did I look that angry, sad? Enough to get him to stop talking? That’s so a me thing, I could hardly believe. I keep my face an expressionless mask, or what I hope is. Taking a deep breath I tell him.

          ‘’My mother promised her sister she could name me anything she wanted. Being as our last name is Daniels, she thought it would be funny to name me Jack. However it could be worse, so I live with it.’’

          Jason nods his head. A saddened look upon his face. Why is he sad on account of me? I have done nothing to make him sad. Shaking my head I sigh. Giving Jason a small smile and a pat on the head. It feels weird to do so, but just as right too. Jason just looks surprised.

          ‘’It’s over and done with. People long since dead and, well, it’s not that important. The past is the past.’’ Jason looked up at me like I was some sort of angel from heaven. Fallen angel in my opinion.

          ‘’You have to be the most forgiving person I’ve ever met.’’ I glare at him and turn back to my work.

          ‘’Bullshit.’’ My cold front back in place. What was I doing? Letting some complete stranger in? Have I really been that miserable? So lonely as to open up? My hand shake as I grip my pencil. No. I won’t. Not again. I refuse.

           Quickly I take out my head phones with shaking hands and place them in my ears. The rest of the class I listen to various songs on my playlists. Jason keeps glancing at me as if he’ll figure me out. I doubt it. Very few have. Mostly, just to hurt me. I’ve learned to hide inside, pretend. Be the good little boy everyone expects. But on the inside I’m screaming. People claim to know me, be my friend, want to be my friend. I scream Bull-fucking-shit! Always screaming, crying, hiding. Will I ever truly heal?

 

**~~~**

 

I looked at Jackie, and for the first time, I saw. I saw the broken boy beneath the rough exterior. The invisible scars that decorated his skin like tattoos. The tear stains on his flushed cheeks. Dark circles accented bloodshot eyes. I could see the way he lived. So alone, crying himself to sleep ojnon another sleepless night.

My eyes and heart hardened in determination. I will show this beautiful boy that someone cares. Someone loves him. Help him heal, to smile, to laugh. To love. I will make his life worth living. I will be his entire world, just like he is mine. I will show him that he doesn’t need to be afraid.

…As soon as soon as I get him to open up to me. Looking at him I see such focus, intent on soaking up so much information. God, he’s so cute in the littlest ways. Shit! Look away, look away! I make myself busy with writing as I watch out of the corner of my eye as Jackie mouths his pencil, deep in thought.

Maybe sitting next to him was a bad idea… Especially if he keeps doing distractingly sexy things like that. I really hope he doesn’t bring any lollipops to class. Damn it, Jase! Mind out of the gutter man! But it’s such a peaceful place… My cheek burns as a loud smack resonates out. I blink a few times before I realize that I had, indeed, smacked myself. I stare at my hand in betrayal.

Jackie was looking at me in curiosity as my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Here I am trying to win him over and I go and make myself look like a dork. I’m fucking doomed. I just wish to curl up in my seat and die. As I attempt to do so, I heard this angelic noise. My eyes move to Jackie. His hand is delicately over his mouth as he smiles showing his perfect white teeth as he does a closed eye giggle. Yes, giggle. I have died and gone to heaven.

By the time he opens his eyes I’m full on staring at his beauty. Amusement sparks and glistens in his amber depths. I give him a sheepish, but bright smile as I rub the back of my head. Turning back to his work he shakes his head, and amused smile gracing his lips. I am so ruined for anyone else.


	5. Ch.4

          Maybe I’m being too hard on him. Watching him as he tried not to watch me is amusing. When he smacked himself and looked both surprised and betrayed at his hand, I just couldn’t hold back any longer. I laughed. He may be a rich man, but a bitch? Nah, he’s just as normal any other person... If normal existed.

          Bloody hell. Jase is blushing as he smiles at me. Looking ever so sheepish as his hand rubs the back of his head. I find my cheeks heating too. I shake my head to cool off, but keep a smile on my face. Best to focus on work. So I turn back to my notes.

          As class drags on my mind begins to wander. I wonder how Danny’s doing? I haven’t seen him in a while. I mean, I’ve seen him, but I haven’t hung out with him. He’s been hanging out with some guy, which I think is his new boyfriend, or something. I’ll eat lunch with him, meet his boyfriend, and whoever else he hangs out with.

          By the time class ended I feel so ready for lunch. 12:30 blinks up at me from my phone. Oh, yeah. I forgot this class is two hours long and begins at 10:30. It felt so much earlier than that. Gathering my stuff I head to the cafeteria in a daze. Floating through the haze in my head called thoughts. They blurred by and swirled around me. Enveloping me in a comforting hug. Before I realize it, I’m standing in front of the cafeteria doors. Frozen. My hand hovering over the handle. Should I go in or just go eat in my truck?

           Shit. People move closer behind me and I have no choice but to move forward. I’m swept up in the crowd and am sucked into the riptide of people rushing into the kitchen. I’m lost in the madness and chaos. Somehow I’m spit out in the middle of the cafeteria, with a sloppy joe, fries and ranch in one hand. A cup of water in my other hand. My wide nervous, anxious eyes search the room for an empty seat as voice as crash over me like waves on the rocks.

          My eyes land on Danny and I will my tense body toward him. I freeze as I see just who is sitting there with him. Jase is there, with another whose arm is around Danny’s shoulders. Quickly I spin on my heels so I can dart to the door. But as my luck would have it, I was already spotted.

         ‘’Jackie!’’ I hesitate, wondering if I should just keep going as if I didn’t hear him. Just as I’m about to continue towards the doors, a hand falls on my shoulder. MY whole body goes stiff as I turn my head to see who it is. My gaze lands on a muscled chest, and I trail my eyes upward with a surprised innocent face. It’s not Jase, or Danny, but the man who was cuddling close to Danny. He was at least five or six inches taller than I am and his hair is a dirty blonde, parted off to the side, the right. His eyes were a deep blue.

          I gulp and smile sheepishly at him while swearing up a storm in my head. He marches me over to the table and sat me down between himself and Danny. There was no way I was getting away now. I’m hugged from my left. The hug is tight and choking.

          ‘’Ack!’’ I struggle to loosen his grip. Danny is strong. ‘’Danny... Need... Air!’’ I take a deep breath as arms loosen before being removed from my tortured torso. ‘’It’s good to see you too. I see you’ve got yourself a man.’’

          ‘’You noticed. ~’’ Danny giggles while looking at me with wide eyes, like a child on Christmas morning. The man next to me clears his throat and Danny snaps out of his stupor. ‘’Oh! Right! Introductions! The blonde man to your right is my boyfriend, Alexander, but he likes to go by Al. And across from you is Jason, who goes by Jase.’’

          ‘’We’ve met.’’ I dead pan, an unamused expression on my face that made said man pout. The pout is cute on him because he can’t pout, at all. Danny giggles and Al gawhaffs. His laugh is deep and a little jagged. Jase just pouts further, sinking in his hard plastic chair. Danny smirks as he pokes my side, causing me to flinch away and bump into Al, who gives a low chuckle. Bumping into Al made me flinch and tense again, trying to become as small as I can as to not touch either of them.

          ‘’I see you’re still anti-social.’’ Danny says smirking. I flush and stutter.

          ‘’I-I’m not anti-social! I just don’t like people.’’ I mutter the end, too embarrassed to speak up from falling for his trick. My embarrassment fades as I remember what I was going to say to all of Danny’s boyfriends. I had promised a long time ago I would. I straddle the bench seat and grab the collar of Al’s shirt, jerking him done to stare him in the eyes. I glare at him and warning burns in my eyes. I even let out a little growl to accompany it.

          ‘’Listen up Bastard. You hurt Danny and I will hunt you down and neuter you in the most painful way possible, and depending on my mood, I might just let you live.’’ I glare at him. ‘’Got it, punk?’’

          ‘’Jackie!’’ Danny whines, probably blushing as Al quickly and vigorously nods his head. I smirk at him, slap him on the back, and return to eating my food. Glancing up I see Jase looking-- okay, not looking, staring-- at me like a blood thirsty wolf, hungry lion, or maybe a wolf in heat. I feel my cheek heat up as I duck my head and take a bite of my sloppy joe. Oh Kami...

 

**~~~**

 

The look on Jack’s face when he threatens Al is adorable. In a scary, he’ll-rip-off-your-head kind of way. His eyes blaze with hidden threats, or promises. The plump lips twisted into an angry scowl. And that growl! It was so damn sexy. He looked like a protective mama wolf. Danny’s face was surprise and shock when Jack pulled Al down to his face. The fear in Al’s eyes was real, not that I blame him.

When my Tiger Eyes turned back to his lunch I couldn’t help but let my amused arousal show. My eyes darkened in lust and my grinning smirk was sexual at best. I was definitely undressing him with my eyes. He lifted his head and I caught his eyes with my own. His cheeks flush and he quickly dips his head, and takes a bite of his lunch.

Danny, having gotten over his embarrassment, grins at his friend. Al shuffles away from him slightly, seemingly to fear for his life and balls. Again, not I blame him. While I was lost in my thoughts, Jack had finished his lunch and was getting ready to stand up and leave… Or escape, really. He got half way up before being forced back down by Danny and Al.

“You aren’t sneaking away that easily. We’re all going to go hang out after this.” Danny declares. Jack whines, like a wolf, or a dog, who isn’t getting their way, or attention. “So, how’s life been, Jackie?”

Jackie shrugs and gives an annoyed what-the-hell-do-you-think look. “Same as always.”

“Jackie, you’re not still dating that guy are you? You know he’s bad for you!” Who’s bad for Jack? I’ll kill him. “You can’t keep taking his abuse.”

“What! Who abuses Jackie?!” I yell, slamming my fists against the table, murder in my eyes. Jackie shrugs as if to say it was nothing, or he deserved it. Anger flared to life in the core of my being.  Someone dared, **_dared_** to harm this beautiful angel. No one will ever find their body.

“I broke up with him a while ago. After threatening him with multiple versions of bodily harm, restraining orders, and framing him to the point of making sure he never gets out of jail. I’ve been on my own for maybe a year and a half.” Danny gaped at Jack.

“It’s seriously been that long? I can’t believe it! Some friend I’ve been. We really need to hang out more.” He droops in his seat in despair. Jackie rubs his back comfortingly.

“And take time away from your precious boyfriend? I think not. Besides, I didn’t try to contact you either, so it’s not all your fault.” Al scooped both of them up in a tight hug. Jackie squished in the middle. He doesn’t look very comfortable as both of them rub against him. It’s a pack thing… Maybe I should explain…

You see, Danny’s dad happened to be a rogue Alpha. He went a little crazy and bit both Danny and his boyfriend… And then me. Of course shit hit the fan after that and we all fought against him. I happened to deal the final blow that killed him, and apparently became the Alpha. We are a small pack without a clue what we’re doing, but we manage. Danny and Al became mates soon after and I’m still looking. Although I seem to have found him, and he happened to know Danny already. The year and a half that Jackie mentioned not seeing Danny? That was when this all started. So it was actually kind of good that he stayed away. Jackie’s got the personality of a pack mom, and also the Alpha mate. Which both of my betas seemed to have picked up on and are now being basically puppies while Jack looks to me in confusion.

I grin at him. At least he wasn’t glaring at me like it was my fault. He actually looked like he was asking for help, but I liked the way he looked covered in pack and let them continue to scent mark him. I hope I can win his heart soon. God it’s so hard, especially when I remembered a month or two ago. I had seen him cuddled up in his green bean bag chair in the library with a book that looked awfully familiar. It was the book I wrote and published. The look on his face as he read was one that said he fell in love with the characters and I can’t help but think of the prince I based off of myself. At first I was flattered, now I’m possessive. If he loves the prince, then he loves me, even if he didn’t know it yet. I won’t let him fall through my grasp. I think that’s why Danny and Al told me good luck earlier. Danny knew. He also knows of Jack’s past, and his scars. I want to rip apart anyone who has ever hurt him. Dared to break him, or his heart.

“Don’t worry, they’re just happy that you have accepted their relationship.” They are already acting as though I had mated him. I have a feeling we’ll have a lot of help getting together. I look at the two. “Okay you’ve thanked him enough, I think he’s getting claustrophobic.”

They both pull away looking sheepish. Jack just looks relieved. He looks at me in almost adoration. Which makes me remember the scent of arousal on him when I approached him and put my arm around him. He looked uncaring, but he was touched and aroused at my attention. It makes me wonder about his past and if I’ll ever find out more about it.

“Thanks. You guys know I don’t really like being touched. But I’m glad to have made you both happy.” Both of boys hugged his middle low and rested their heads on top of each other in his lap. He blinks down at them. Then at me. I shrug as if to say ‘what can ya do?’ Of course I could Alpha them into getting off of him, but I like the sweet scene they make too much. My pack, my mate. Oh dear, the wolf is rearing his head again. I shush him in my head and tell him my plan. He’s not happy but he understands and backs down.

“Hey, since we are all together right now, how about we go see a movie or go an arcade or something?” I ask since I know that if I don’t do something soon I’ll start undressing him in my mind, which isn’t good for my resolve. Jackie looks thoughtful for a moment as Danny and Al wait for him to say something.

“That actually sounds good. Any one of those sounds good to me. Whatever you all want.” What I want is to bend you over and—Okay, stopping that train of thought.

“A movie sounds good. We could go to Jase’s house and watch it in his home theater. What cha’ think Al?” Al looks thoughtful, looking from his mates expression filled eyes to my pleading ones. It clicks in his head about what we want and he nods.

“Yeah, that sounds good. What movie?”

“We’ll pick one out when we get there.” I tell them as I stand. Jackie pulls himself up with the two still clinging to him before they reluctantly lets go and stand as well. Jackie grabs his stuff and looks to us all.

“I’ll meet you all there. I’ve got my truck.” We all look at each other. He’s not going to meet us there. We all took my car to school, so I throw the keys to Al.

“Take my car, I’ll ride with Jack to show him the way.” Danny looks ready to argue, but I shoot him a look that says ‘do as I say’ and he nods. Jackie however, protests.

“I can find my own way thank you! I don’t need a keeper. I’ll meet you guys there!” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t know the way, and you accepted the invitation too quickly to actually mean that you aren’t going to vanish the minute you take off. If I ride with you I can show you the way and get to know you. After all, you already know Danny and are okay with Al, but not me.” Jackie opens his mouth in shock and surprise that, yes, we knew he was lying.

“But—” I shake my head at him.

“Not negotiable. I’ll ride with you and that’s final.” I have to close my eyes so he can’t see them flash red. He sees that he’s not winning this argument and he pouts. God damn it! He’s even cuter when he pouts! My wolf whines. I barely keep myself from whining as well. He trudges to the trash and dumps the remnants of his lunch. Then he heads out and I follow him.

If I weren’t a werewolf, I would have lost him on the way to his truck. Damn he’s fast, and next to invisible in the crowds. I finally catch up to him when he reaches his truck. It looks like a clunker and I’ll be damned if I continue to let my mate ride in that. It looks unsafe and definitely has seen better days. “This is your truck?”

“It was what I could afford. Got a problem with it?” I quickly shake my head no. I half wonder what he’s got in the cab. “Good. Now get in before I leave you here.”

He walks over to the driver side after unlocking the passenger door. I scramble to get in as I hear him start up the engine, remembering his warning. As I buckle up, after a sharp glare from Jack, I listen to the sound of the engine. It sounds powerful and healthy. Everything sounds like it’s supposed to. He obviously takes good care of the truck. Okay, so maybe the truck is safer than I thought. He backs out of the parking space, all buckled and everything of course, and he drives to the exit. He looks to me as we wait for an opening to go.

“Well? Which way?” Oh, yeah, I’m supposed to be directing. Oops.

“We need to turn right, and at the light left. After that we go a while and then turn right on 10th street. At the end of 10th street we turn left, left again at the stop sign, go through some twisty turns, and turn right on Pounds road. At the end of Pounds road is my house. After we go through the big gate.” I look at Jackie hoping that I didn’t go too fast for him. Jackie nods and mumbles my directions under his breath. Before promptly turning **_left._** I gape at him. “I said **_right!_** Not left!”

“Relax, I know a short cut.” Jack smirks at me. A short cut. Great. He’s going to dump me in the middle of nowhere before ditching Danny and Al. “Yes, it **_is_** a short cut. I know what I’m doin’, always runnin’ from somebody an’ needin’ to hide.”

“Okay.” I’m silent for a moment before it fully registers in my brain what he said. “Wait a minute, who do you need to hide from? Run from? Jackie, Tiger Eyes, I’m here for you, please tell me.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m strong enough. After all, I’ve always had to be strong enough.” He smiles sadly before turning his eyes back to the road from when he glanced at me. My wolf whines and howls in pain as I can’t seem to comfort my mate. Why can’t I get close? Why won’t he let me?


	6. Ch.5

          As I drive, I think back to why I don’t let anyone in. When a weak little boy was plucked from his home and tossed about from child services to his drunk Aunt. A little boy who learned not to trust and that the best hiding places were in plain sight. I want to let him in so badly. There’s this voice in my head telling me to trust him, that I’m safe with him. That it’s okay to relax on his lap and let him run his hands through my hair. My every instinct is telling me to ‘submit’ to this man. I barely keep the tears of frustration and loneliness in. Jase looks to me, eyes reflecting his emotions. They say that he wants to protect me, love me, keep all the bad monsters away. I want to believe those eyes. Eyes may be the gateway to the soul, but I’ve seen those every gateways disguised as innocent kindness. Before I know it we’re rolling up to the gate of his house. Not really thinking straight, since I’m stuck in the past a little and on auto-pilot, I grab a soup can from the floor of the truck by Jase’s feet. He looks at me questioningly as I get out and roll the can under the gate. It opens and I drive through, stopping to collect my soup can before continuing on.

          ‘’Wha-- H-how? You need to enter a code!’’ I look at Jase and smirk.

          ‘’Sorry, I was running on auto-pilot. I’ve been here before, hiding from some people. It was a lucky shot really. I noticed there wasn’t a key pad on the other side, so coming out must be on a weight sensitive trigger to open. A can of soup is heavy enough to trigger it. Although I never came up the drive very far, just enough to hide my truck in the shadows. Sometimes, to survive, you have to brake a few rules. It’s become second nature for me. Just like finding the shortest routes. Sorry.’’ I shrug, not really sorry, but I feel bad enough to apologize. Jase looks at me, not in anger or sadness, but almost like pride. I don’t understand half of what I read off of him.

         ‘’That--That it so cool! I never knew that. So, you just carry a can of soup with you in case you need to hide somewhere with a weight activated gate?’’ His eyes are calculating, but I don’t know what they are calculating. I nod my head to his question. Pulling up in front of his hou--mansion, I park and turn off my truck. Jase squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. I guess I look more nervous than I thought. I slide out of my truck and lock the door. I watch Jase climb out and when he goes to shut the door I halt him.

          ‘’Wait! Don’t forget to lock the door.’’ Jase looks at the door lock and nods in understanding. Right after he locks the door, Danny and Al pull up in a black Daytona Charger. Hot damn, that’s a nice car. I pat Kat, my truck, softly in apology. As a lonely person, I tend to talk to inanimate objects. Of course my actions were noticed by all, putting me in the spotlight, once again. For someone who spends most of their time trying to stay out of the spotlight and under the radar, I’m doing a horrible job today. I give them a shrug and no explanation. Not that they _need_ one, per se.

          ‘’To the movie room!’’ Danny cheers, dragging Al after him as he barrels into the house. I almost feel bad for Al, almost. Jase gestures for me to follow him.

          ‘’Shall we? Before we get stuck watching Star Wars or something again.’’ I have to laugh at that, covering my mouth with my hand to stifle it. Jase smiles wide at me as he watches me laugh, as though it brings him great joy to hear me laugh.

          When we reach the movie room, and holy hell, it’s huge. A large flat screen T.V. almost as big as the ones in Times Ssquare, or in a football stadium. Long couches line the room, some suede, some leather, and some are a microfiber polyester. There is also a few recliners in the corners of the room, with the same material as the couches. The colors ranged from beige to black. There were also pillows of various sizes and shapes, and colors everywhere. A few fuzzy blankets were thrown over the backs of the couches. Soft carpet flattens under my shoeless, and sockless feet, since Jase insisted, and for some reason I couldn’t ignore it. As soon as I enter the room a feeling of nostalgia rushes over me, and my eyes droop. It’s warm, and it feels safe, and like _home._

          While my head was in a fog I somehow became the middle of a, I almost want to call it a puppy pile. I was laying against Jase, in between his legs, while he was propped up against a couch midst a mountain of pillows. Danny lay next to me on the right, while Al was on the left. I don’t know how long I spaced out, but it was long enough for them to get snacks and drinks from the kitchen while making a giant pillow nest. I blink several times as I try to wrap my head around the fact that even though these are my friends, that I was unable to be conscious of what was happening around me. Jase has his arms around my middle, resting just over my belly button.

           ‘’Since we already picked snacks and drinks, Jack gets to pick the movie.’’ Danny groans and Al snickers. Jase nuzzles the back of my neck and asks in a low voice, ‘’What movie?’’

           ‘’Robert Downey Jr.’s Sherlock Holmes. Please.’’ I say the please quietly, almost an afterthought. Al gets up to put it in. I struggle to get up. ‘’I can get it.’’

          Al just smiles as he shakes his head and pops the disc in. Jase pulls me back to my original place. Which, now that I’m paying attention, puts my ass snug against his crotch. I blush, but am thankful that when I blushed, Al had flicked the lights off. This is going to be a long movie.

 

**~~~**

 

When we had walked into the movie room, Jack had frozen. His eyes scanned the room, but it was like he wasn’t here. Lost to the reveries that must be running through his head. I look at Danny and Al, then I jerk my head to the kitchen and they both run off to get snackage and drinks. I then begin to pull all the blankets off the couches and arranging the pillows into a giant nest. My wolf worried over it and preened when Jack came over and caressed a pillow. I’m courting him. Man, this is going to be harder than I thought. The nest was in the middle of the room against the back couch so we all could see the T.V.

Danny and Al came back carrying a bowl of random candies, like minis of snickers, three musketeers, Milky Way, and others. There was also a large bowl of slightly salted, buttered popcorn, not from a bag, but made on the stove. The drinks are mainly sodas, like root beer, Coca-Cola, Dr. Pepper, and Sprite. I think they had tea and lemonade too, but I’m not sure. We all began to place the snacks and drinks around the nest. I laid down and gestured for Jack to come here. When he didn’t I look up and find that he’s still in his trance. My heart aches for him. Why was he so lost in this family like setting?

Getting up I gently lead his to the nest and settle him in between my legs, so that his head was leaning against my chest. Danny laid on his right and practically wrapped himself around his legs, and Al did the same on the opposite side intertwining his own legs with Danny’s. Having us all around him makes Jackie snap out of his haze and look around, blinking.

“Since we already picked snacks and drinks, Jack gets to pick the movie.’’ Danny groans and Al snickers. I nuzzle the back of my Tiger Eyes’ neck and ask in a low voice, “what movie?’’

“Robert Downey Jr.’s Sherlock Holmes. Please.’’ He says the please quietly, almost like an afterthought. Al gets up to put it in. Jackie struggles to get up. “I can get it.’’

Al just smiles as he shakes his head and pops the disc in. I pull him back to his original place. Which, now that I’m paying attention, puts his ass snug against my crotch. I smirk and tighten my hold on Jack slightly. As we watch the movie, I love to see Jack’s reactions. When something exciting happens and Jack can’t sit still. He wiggles and grinds against my crotch, which makes me place a calming hand on the back of his neck. He calms but I still have to fight off my quickly stiffening cock. Both Danny and Al snicker at me.

Half way through the movie, I realize that Jack isn’t moving and his breathing is calm and steady. I look down at him and find him asleep, snuggling into my chest. My wolf preens at the attention and the fact that Jack feels safe enough to let his guard down with me. I smile and nuzzle his hair, which makes him nuzzle back into my chest. I smile down at him. My wolf is purring, vibrating in happiness.

Danny stands and stretches when the movie ended. He flips the light on earning a growl from me. I glare at him as I hold my hand over Jacks eyes so the light doesn’t wake him. Danny looks in sudden understanding and dims the lighting. Then he takes the disc out and puts it away before returning to his spot by us. He snuggled down into our side, joining hands with Al over Jack’s legs. We were all cuddled up together, and as a pack, it felt right. My mate in my arms, and surrounded by my pack.


	7. Ch.6

          I feel surrounded by warmth. Protected. Loved. It’s a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time. Something I almost forget felt like. I snuggle down into the warmth beneath me. I almost feel like I’m floating, bobbing up and down. A feather light feeling brushes my leg. A solid mass tightens around my middle, and my elbows as I have them pressed close to my chest. A puff of hot air on my neck. Something presses into my stomach and rubs against me.

          Blinking, I open my eyes. I blurrily look around the room. Blinking away the sleep from my eyes, I see more clearly now in the dim room. Danny is nuzzling my stomach as Al has a leg over my own and is nuzzling my hip, arms around Danny. I look at what I’m snuggled up against. Blinking I stare at a tight shirt. I was sleeping on _someone_. Their arms are the solid object that tightened. Their strong arms lead to broad shoulders and sharp collar bones, up a long strong neck, and attached to that neck, is Jase’s head. I’m sleeping on, snuggling, _cuddling_ , Jase. Oh, panic attack, nice of you to show up. I breathe deeply and slowly, it’s only a small one, easy to deal with. I count to ten and think of how I got here. Invited, by Danny. Watched movie, Sherlock. Finish--didn’t finish movie. I fell asleep... On Jase. Oh, you’re back again panic attack.

          Calming myself once more, I think of how I can remove myself from this situation. There’s plenty of pillows to replace my body. My heart aches at that thought of being replaced. Now’s not the time! I slowyslowly move my arms. And all three boys twitch and cuddle me closer. Shit.

          I drop my head back and huff. I freeze as I hear a noise from Jase. ‘’Oomph.’’ He moves some more, readjusting his grip and nuzzles my neck. ‘’Good Morning, or rather evening.’’

         ‘’Evening.’’ Struggling to get up I get brought back down again. I whine. So much touching! I’m not used to it! I... I can’t... I don’t... I feel lightheaded and way too warm. My eyes widen. I can’t breathe. Panic attack. My chest heaves as I try to breathe but all I get is a tightening in my chest and dark edging into my vision. Hands smooth my sides and pet my hair, one grips my neck reassuringly. So many hands... There’s a buzzing by my ear that gets louder the longer I strain myself.

          ‘’...Ack... Brea... wit... e... co... on. Jack breathe with me, come on. Deep breathes, come on.’’ I feel his chest rising and falling under me. The hands never leave my body as I hear whimpering whines that seem to be coming from Danny and Al. Once air gets to my lungs and I’m taking deep breathes to the pattern of Jase’s breathing, my whole body relaxes. I rest my head on Jase’s shoulder and he continues running a hand soothingly through my hair. All the tension and fear I felt has disappear and I felt safe, at home, loved. I can’t fight the feeling of relief that sweeps through me. It’s so instinctual that I don’t mind when Jase drops a kiss on the top of head and, in fact, I actually want more. ‘’That’s it. Tiger Eyes, you’re safe.’’

         ‘’S-sorry. I didn’t--it wasn’t supposed to--I...’’ I swallow nervously and try again. ‘’I think I should go.’’

         ‘’Absolutely not. Danny and Al are worried about you, not to mention me. They’d freak if you left. Nope. We all staying here and having a sleep-over here on the floor.’’ The way Jase stated it was more of a command, not a request. I look down at Danny and Al and I swore I saw their eyes flash an amber color. A trick of light. It has to be. I smile at them, not sheepish, but not wanting to give an actual smile either.

         ‘’You still get those? Jackie, it’s just us, you don’t have to get stuck in the past like that.’’ Danny looks at me in, what was it? Shame? Loathing? Anger? Not for me, but himself. I sigh and reach out to pull him into a hug.

         ‘’I’m okay. I’ve learned how to deal with them, when I know they’re coming. It’s not your fault.’’ Danny whimpers and buries his face in my shirt. Al looks at us in the same emotion. Fear for me. Anger at who’s responsible for my panic attacks, at himself for not being able to do anything about it. I open and arm out to him and grumble. ‘’Come on you too. Ya’ll look like you need it. Keep acting like this and I’ll end up calling ya’ll pups.’’

 

**~~~**

 

When I noticed that Jackie wasn’t breathing I freaked. The scent of fear and anxiety had radiated off of him in waves. My hands had made their way into his hair and I tried talking to him. His panic woke Danny and Al up. They both locked onto Jackie’s heartbeat and they freaked at his elevated heartbeat. Then they ran their hands all over him in an attempt to calm him while I talked to him like he was a frightened colt. By the time we had calmed him down I noticed a few things.

One, he didn’t mind when I kissed the top of his head. Two, he noticed both of my beta’s distress and reacted like a wolf would, calming them with touch. Three, he called them pups. I couldn’t help but let a growling purr out at that, not that Jackie noticed though, thank god. My wolf preened at my mate’s maternal instincts and the fact that he was cluing in to what we are. He’s pack now, and we are never letting him go.

 

Somehow, Jackie had slipped away from our grips and replaced himself with pillows. Both Danny and Al panic when Jack isn’t there and calm when the scent of steak, and the sound Jack’s calm heartbeat filters through the walls and to our senses. Jack was cooking Dinner. We had sort of zoned and watched T.V. before I realized Jack had slipped away. Now it explains why he did. We all shuffle our way into the dining room, and I have to wonder how he found the kitchen. Maybe he just wandered until he found it…

Thick juicy steaks are stacked on a plate on the counter as Jack stirs something in the pot on the stove. I take a sniff, buttery, bacon bit filled mashed potatoes is what wafts up my nose. My mouth waters as that combines with the smell of the medium rare steaks. The steaks were smothered in a thin layer of barbeque sauce, garlic, and onion. My stomach rumbles. Jack stabs a fork into a different pot on the stove and removes a piece of green broccoli. It nearly slides off the fork and back into the pot. He places it back into in pot and removes the steamer from on top of the pot and upends it into a bowl, plops some buttered, and sprinkles some salt into the bowl before stirring it up. Jack even began humming a tune as he returned to stirring the pot of mashed potatoes. He didn’t notice our presence, that’s how comfortable and safe he felt with us. My wolf and I keened in content.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. Jackie jumped slightly before relaxing, just barely. He tried to remove my arms from his middle, but my grip is unbreakable. Sighing, he hangs his head. Lifting the spoon to taste the potatoes and he hums as the flavor dances in his tongue. The spoon appears in front of my face and I nibble the mashed potatoes off of the end of it. It is delicious. Almost as delicious as my mate is. I lick my lips and hum into his neck. A shiver runs up his back and I smirk.

“Dinner’s ready.” He mumbles as he tries to move around the kitchen to get down plates and silverware. I follow him, so he doesn’t have to drag me. God, he’s perfect.

“Yosh! Food!” Both Danny and Al yell as they rush to the kitchen to get food. Reluctantly I remove myself from my Uke and prepare a plate for myself, and him, when I notice that he’s waiting for Danny and Al, while they are waiting on him. After placing the two plates on the table I return for Jackie and drag him after me. He ‘meep’s and stumbles after me. I place him in the seat next to mine and hand him his fork. He looks at it like he isn’t sure how to use it. I sigh.

“That’s your plate.” Understanding flashes across Jackie’s face before it reddens in embarrassment. Fumbling with his fork he waits for my two betas. Both of them bumble in at the same time, sitting next to each other. I take a bite of the potatoes and Danny and Al look to Jack. Jack blinks at them. I nudge him and when he looks to me I lift my fork miming to him to eat. He blinks at me. So I stab a piece of juicy steak and hold it in front of his mouth. He blushes as he hesitantly removes the plaice of steak from the fork. With his teeth. Without touching the fork.

The sight goes straight to my groin. God, he doesn’t know how damn sexy he is. His tongue licks at his plump lips as he swallows the bite of steak. My eyes watch both his tongue as it peak’s out of his mouth and his bobbing Adam’s apple. I swallow thickly and force myself to think of wrinkly old ladies in bikinis. This is going to be harder than I thought. Especially after he does things like that and leaves me the perfect opportunity to jump him. Danny giggles and Al smiles lightly as they both begin to eat. Jackie ruthlessly stabs his steak as he tries to will his blush away. I smirk as I take a bite.


End file.
